It is often desirable to provide some type of drain in the floor of a vehicle body having a closed compartment. Typical approaches that have been followed for molded fiberglass utility bodies have included providing perforations, slots, or openings in the floor as drains. In order to protect against the entry of water splashing up from the road through any openings provided for draining, typically some type of hood like fixture, baffle or flap has been affixed to the inside or outside floor wall surrounding the openings. Generally, these fixtures are costly and somewhat labor intensive for installation and even more so when replacement is required since it is usually necessary to manually remove an original fitting and then install a replacement using some type of fastener arrangement.